


Medusa's Kid

by Moony_Luna_Black



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase - Freeform, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Fauns & Satyrs, Gen, Greek, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Grover Underwood - Freeform, Hephaestus - Freeform, Medusa - Freeform, medusa's kid, percy jackson - Freeform, scare high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony_Luna_Black/pseuds/Moony_Luna_Black
Summary: If you'd like to know more about Savas, my OC in this fic, here's a post from tumblr explaining all bout thathttps://unhonest-iago.tumblr.com/post/187700287532/made-an-oc-for-a-tag-scarehigh-it-came-off-as





	Medusa's Kid

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to know more about Savas, my OC in this fic, here's a post from tumblr explaining all bout that  
> https://unhonest-iago.tumblr.com/post/187700287532/made-an-oc-for-a-tag-scarehigh-it-came-off-as

In case the link doesn't work, Savas is an OC I made for a tag scarehigh, basically a high school for monsters. She's a 3rd year and 17 years old. Didn't know of her heritage until entering camp half blood at 14. There Hephaestus claimed her as his own, as did Athena. Savas ended up choosing Hephaestus. Before this, all she knew was that when angered, she turned into a half snake, half human hybrid. Wanting to be normal, she attempted to cut off the scales in her face, leaving a ragged scar from her check bone to across her upper lip. The face claim for her is Errika Bigiou.

* * *

'Percy!'

All that Percy could see in his line of sight was turquoise & Percy only knew 1 person with turquoise hair: Savas. The girl who even hugged Clarisse when the she-hulk arrived back from missions. But all Percy could do was hope that the turquoise haired girl wouldn't hate him. Only after hugging Grover, did Savas realize something was up with the trio. 'Guys, what's know wrong?' Luckily, Chiron interrupted to speak to Percy about breaking the rules. The trio didn't want her to know but they also didn't't know that Savas never knew her mother. They also forgot that this was the girl who befriended Hades' 3-headed dog Cerberus by playing fetch. She was also the only one besides Percy who could defeat Annabeth at combat for they continuously underestimated her.

'Guys, WHAT THE FUCKING HADES IS WRONG?'

They all turned around to face the turquoise haired girl. Along with her snake eyes & scales running down her face, climbing up her arms. 

'Savas? Please try to calm down' Grover tried to deescalate the situation. 'NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME!'

' _Savas, caution. They're only trying to help repair the wrong they've been forced to endure'_ Hearing her godly parent Hephaestus advise her, her eyes returned back to their normal brown instead of the vile green. The scales wouldn't go away for at least a week, it easier to anger her during that refractory time as well. Leading them to a secluded area that only the 4 of them knew, Savas barked 'speak now or forever hold your peace' crossing her arms, fighting for control over her eyes. 'One of the pearls was in an emporium, or least appeared to be. Savas, we had to kill your mother or-'

Annabeth was interrupted with 'you'd be stone instead of flesh. Was that really what you were all worried about?' Grover immediately nodded, scarred of the girl when she turned green. 'I never knew her. Is that why stepdad is gone?'

'yea, I had put it in the refrigerator for the next time he grabbed a beer. My mom can finally date someone she actually likes instead of protecting me.'

~Fin~

Once again, sorry this is short as it was meant for an instagram post.


End file.
